


Not my usual doctor

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Carpenter Derek, Derek is Injured, Doctor Theo - Freeform, M/M, and meets the cute doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: After Derek is injured while Cora shows off some new moves she learnt at Karate, he meets the new doctor at his local clinic, one Theo Raeken.





	Not my usual doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Sorry this is like... two weeks late Tabby. I ended up sick and had no motivation to write. Sorry...

“Derek Hale?” a voice called out across the waiting room.

Derek stood from his chair, looking around curiously and holding his arm carefully to his chest. He found the source of his name, a doctor, in a woollen jumper and suit pants, glasses perched on his nose and a stethoscope around his neck.

Derek felt the breath leave him as he stared at the marvellous man before him.

“Are you Derek Hale?” the man asked, and wow, Derek felt blown away by this mans voice. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, not wanting to embarrass himself, so he nodded his head instead. The man smiled softly, nodding towards the short hallway he had come from. “Follow me and I’ll see what we can do for you.”

Derek nodded, following the man down the hallway, the man holding open a door for Derek to enter, before following in behind him and shutting it softly. Derek sat in one of the chairs in front of the mans desk, while the man sat down on the other side, staring intently at Derek.

Derek noticed for the first time he wore a name tag, with the words _Dr. Raeken_ printed on it.

“So, Mister Hale. What can I do for you?” Raeken asked, smiling softly at Derek. “What’s made you come here today?”

Derek thought over his words before he spoke. “Well, my younger sister wanted to show me some of her karate moves” Derek began, blushing slightly at the embarrassing story. “And, well… she needed someone to practice _on_ , so I was the unlucky candidate. She was showing me how to do one of those… throws? And the next thing I know I’m on my back and my arm is in pain.”

“Ah ha, I see” Raeken said, nodding, moving around the desk, and kneeling beside Derek. “And it’s this arm, yes?” he asked, pointing to Derek’s right arm, held to his chest with a make shift bandage.

Derek nodded, and Raeken carefully undid the bindings, moving the arm so it rested on the arm rest, fingers poking and prodding against the skin. Derek winced as he prodded his elbow, struggling not to flinch in the doctors hold.

“Hm, I think I know what the problem is” Raeken said with a nod, standing and walking over to a cabinet leaning against the wall. He opened it, fishing through the contents for a moment, before pulling something out, turning back to Derek. It was an elbow brace, one that he quickly strapped on around Derek’s elbow with dexterous hands. “I think you’ve sprained your elbow, Mister Hale. I want you to wear this brace while your awake. Take it off when you go to bed, and when you have a shower.”

Derek nodded as Raeken moved back around the desk, sitting down in his chair and typing a few things into his computer.

“What do you do for work, Mister Hale?” Raeken asked as he typed, eyes flickering from the screen to Derek’s face.

“I’m a carpenter, Dr Raeken” Derek said, looking down at his rough and calloused hands, so unlike the soft and smooth hands the doctor had.

“Oh really?” Raeken asked, looking up. “What kind of carpentry? And please, call me Theo. I don’t like being called ‘Doctor Raken’. It’s much too formal for me.”

“Then please, call me Derek” Derek said with a smile, his fingers twitching together nervously. “And I build furniture. It’s… something of a family thing, actually. Laura is great when it comes to making sculptures, but I’m a hell of a lot better when it comes to furniture.”

“Is Laura the one who showed off her karate moves?” Theo asked with a smirk, typing something into the computer, the printer whirring to life a moment later.

“No, Laura is my older sister. Cora was the one showing off her karate moves” Derek said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, I’m going to suggest you take a few weeks off work, especially if your building furniture for a living” Theo said with a smirk, signing something on a sheet of paper and handing it to Derek. “That is a letter explaining why you cant work, and should be able to get your injury covered under sick leave.” He signed a second piece of paper, handing that to Derek as well. “This is a prescription for some pain med’s. They should deal with most of the pain. I’d like to see you again in say… two weeks, so I can have a look at your elbow and see how it’s going, okay?”

“Okay” Derek said with a nod, standing from his seat, Theo following suite and extending a hand.

“It was nice meeting you Derek” Theo said, a soft smile on his face. “And I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

He made his way back to the waiting room, standing in line as he waited to be seen by one of the receptionists. His elbow still hurt, unsurprisingly, but the brace Theo had given him was helping a lot more than he had expected it to.

“Next please” one of the receptionists called out, and Theo stepped forward. He noticed she wore a name tag labelled _Rachel_.

“Hi, I just had an appointment with T- Doctor Raeken” Derek said, quickly correcting himself before he continued. “He said to come back in two weeks for a check up.”

“Of course” Rachel said with a fake smile. “And when would you like an appointment?”

“Uh… two weeks from today?” Derek asked, confused.

She barely glanced at the computer screen before she said “I’m sorry, but we don’t have any free appointments until the week after that.”

“Um… okay, that should be fine” Derek said awkwardly, before giving her his details when asked.

That done, he made his way out of the clinic and to his car, enjoying the smell of the fresh air once outside. He got to his car, getting into the passenger seat and turning to Laura, sitting in his usual seat.

“So, what’s the problem?” She asked, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

“A sprained elbow” Derek said, struggling to buckle himself in while trying to keep his arm as steady as possible. “I’ve got a prescription for some pain meds too, so we need to go to the pharmacy before we go home. Oh, and I cant work for two weeks either.”

“Wow, Cora really did a number on you, didn’t she?” Laura asked with a  laugh, turning the key in the ignition.

“Yeah, she did” Derek said, laughing alongside Laura. “just… once I’m all healed, remind me never to let her practice on me again.”

“But where’s the fun in that” Laura asked, a broad grin on her face. “So, what exactly did Scott say any way?”

“I didn’t see Scott” Derek said, a blush creeping along his cheeks. “He wasn’t in, so I saw another doctor they had on. Theo Raeken.”

Laura had a knowing look as she turned into the parking lot of the pharmacy, parking the car and killing the ignition. “Does my brother have a crush on the doctor?”

Derek blushed even more, scrambling to unbuckle himself from his seat and get out of the car. “I don’t know what you talking about” He said, slamming the door shut.

Despite the closed door, he could still hear Laura laughing as he made his way through the parking lot.

***

**3 weeks Later**

“Derek” Cora yelled, making Derek flinch, almost spilling the tin of varnish over the table. “I want to show you something I learnt today.”

Derek sighed, turning from his work. He’d been to see Theo the week before and been given the all clear, though he was meant to take it easy with lifting heavy weights for another couple of weeks. Laura had relegated him to the position of staining the furniture for an order they had, and was unable to do anything else until

“Not right now Cora, I’m a little busy” Derek said, a little annoyed. They were only half way through the order and had a couple more days to go, but Derek was worried they wouldn’t finish it in time.

“Please Derek, I’ll be quick” Cora pleaded, pouting at Derek.

“Fine” Derek said, throwing his arms up in the air, wincing at the pain in his elbow. “But not on me. You’re the reason I’m in pain, remember?”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t know how to fall properly” Cora said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“And I wasn’t expecting you to throw me to the floor either when you said you wanted to practice on me” Derek said, turning back to his work, putting another few strokes of varnish on to finish the coat before turning back to Cora. “Go on then Cora, what do you want to show me.”

“No, you’re no fun” she said with a pout, turning and running out of the workshop.

Derek sighed. He couldn’t help that he was ‘no fun’, as Cora believed. He’d never been a big fan of martial arts, and his little sisters actions a few weeks previous had not helped his opinion in the slightest.

“What’s wrong this time, Der?” Laura asked, walking into the workshop with her arms laden with wood. She shook her head when Derek moved to help her, saying, “You heard the doctor. No lifting for two weeks.”

“Really? When we’ve got such a large order to fill?” Derek asked, one eyebrow arched, but Laura was stubborn, and of course wouldn’t listen to reason. “Fine, I’ll stick to the varnishing.”

“So, as I asked earlier, what’s the problem? Your looking a little glum” Laura asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Derek shook his head, muttering a terse “nothing” as he turned back to varnishing the table.

“It isn’t nothing Der” Laura said, coming to stand beside him, gripping the wrist of his hand holding the paint brush. “Is it that hot doctor that you’ve been crushing on all month?”

“What do you… I mean, how can you think… I don’t know what your talking about” Derek said, looking off to the side so he didn’t have to see the smirk on Laura’s face.

Laura laughed at Derek’s words, bringing a hand up to slap him on the back. “Oh, I so love how much of an idiot you are Der” she said, still chuckling. “Now come on, tell me. Do you want to ask the hot doctor on a date or not?”

Derek couldn’t help his head, because god damn it, he did want to ask Theo out on a date. But he couldn’t help but feel like he was… not enough for the doctor. Why would a doctor want to date a _carpenter_ of all things?

“Hey, hey, stop being all self-deprecating” Laura said, punching him in the shoulder to get him out of his thoughts. “Come on, you want to ask him out on a date? I’m sure he wants to ask you out too.”

“Are you sure though?” Derek asked, and Laura looked at him with a find look.

“Of course he does. I saw how he looked at you last week, and trust me, he wants to date you just as much as you want to date him” she said, pulling him in to a one armed hug. “Now, shall we go and do that? It’s not even twelve yet, he may be free for lunch.”

“Okay” Derek said, moving away from the half finished table and walking over to the sink, scrubbing his hands clean of the varnish still left on them.

“Cora, we’re going out” Laura shouted down the hall to the living area, where she was undoubtedly watching tv, or playing video games. “Be careful, and we’ll be back in an hour.”

“Okay” Cora’s voice echoed down the hall, quickly drowned out by the sounds of explosions and the sounds of her cursing the other players.

Laura shook her head as she slipped on her jacket, Derek following suite as they made their way out of the workshop, locking it up and heading to the car.

It was a quick drive. One that Derek wished were quicker, as he couldn’t get a grip on his emotions, and his thoughts were lick sand, falling through his fingers, as he tried to get a grasp of how to ask Theo out on a date. They were at the clinic Theo worked at quicker than Derek would have liked, and Laura was pushing him out of the car with a shouted “Good luck”, before peeling out of the car park.

Derek shook his head as he pushed his way into the clinic, surprised at how empty the waiting room was as he made his way up to the receptionist. Thankfully, it wasn’t the one that had served him a couple of weeks earlier.

“How can I help you today?” the woman asked, a cheery smile on her face as she stopped tapping at the keyboard, giving Theo his full attention.

“Ah, yes… um” Damn it, why was his mouth not working with his brain. “Does Dr. Raeken have an opening any time soon? My elbows been playing up a little.” Damnit, that was not what he was intending to ask.

“Yes, he does have an opening. There was a cancellation for an appointment in ten minutes just before you walked in” the woman said, smiling up at him. “Can I get your details?”

Derek did as he was asked, handing over the necessary information and taking a seat when told to, waiting around for Theo to call his name, bouncing his foot as he waited nervously.

“Derek Hale?” it came out as a question this time, wondering what exactly had caused him to get injured this time.

Derek stood, smiling nervously at Theo as he was motioned down the hall to Theo’s office, taking a seat as Theo closed the door behind him.

“So, Derek… what can I do for you this time?” Theo asked curiously, not bothering to sit down behind the desk this time.

“Yes, well, you see…” Derek said slowly, coughing into his hand as he thought up an explanation. “My elbow has been playing up still, since I saw you last week, and I just thought it would be better to get you to check it out was all.”

“Oh really? And here I thought everything was going fine last week” Theo said, moving to kneel on the floor beside Derek’s chair, easing up the sleeve of his sweater and pocking and prodding at his elbow. “You know, it really is a pity that your elbow keeps playing up. Because if you weren’t my patient I’d be asking you out for a coffee right about now.”

Derek froze in his seat, not bothering to react to Theo’s prodding. _Laura was fucking right_ he thought, turning to look at Theo. “Say… say that again?”

“I said that if you weren’t my patient I’d be asking you out for coffee, maybe even lunch if you were free” Theo said with a sigh, standing up from his position and making a not in Derek’s file. “Well, it seems like everything is fine to me.”

Derek hesitated as he stood, his thoughts running wildly as he blurted out, “Actually, I haven’t been entirely truthful with you.” Theo seemed stunned, but nodded his head, letting Derek speak. “There was nothing wrong with my elbow, I just… couldn’t think of a reason to speak to you. Cause… I wanted to ask you out for a coffee, maybe even lunch.”

Theo seemed stunned, but a smile quickly formed on his face as he laughed.

“That… you are one of the funniest guys I’ve ever met Derek” Theo said, slapping his thigh. “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. You’re my last appointment for the day any way, so… let me finish up, and we can go somewhere, okay?”

Derek couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he nodded, leaving the room as Theo finished up what he needed.

And if he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as they went out for lunch, who was going to complain.


End file.
